


Enrico and the Wale

by Shikabootay



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabbles, Post-season 7, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: Drabbles featuring Wide Wale and Hank Venture with help from writing prompts.
Relationships: Wide Wale & Hank Venture
Kudos: 3





	1. Thanks, I Get That A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I know what some of yall are thinking.  
> "Venture bros fics!"  
> Yeah... me too.
> 
> Anywho, I always thought that Hank would make a good villian, Specially mixed in with Wide Wale. 
> 
> Got This prompt from "love-me-a-good-prompt" on tumblr. Give them a look!  
> (The prompts are the title)
> 
> Thanks to Riseoftheblossom for the push!

“Why would you come here of all places?” Wide Wale asked sternly, in his no-so-Italian accent. 

He didn’t expect many people to visit him today, but to see the blond across from him, asking for a place in his family-- again-- was a bit confusing. Especially after what happened last time when the boy couldn’t even off the Monarch. 

Hank took his white hat off, holding it in his hand with a smile. 

“Because I have a bone to pick with someone, and I believe you’ll help me. You see, someone crossed me recently, and he’s not very Hank at all--”

“--Would you stop it with this ‘Hank’ bullshit?! It doesn’t make any sense!” Wide Wale cut the boy off, already annoyed by his antics

Hank gulped at the rage the whale man let off.  
“Of course, A-Don Wide Wale… Like I was saying, I have a score to settle, and you would be able to help me with it.”

The older, whale-shaped man looked at Hank through slitted eyes. He raised his hands in front of his face, as if he was thinking real hard.

“What’s in it for me?” He asked, menacingly, the grin on his face growing wider by the second. 

Hank thought to himself for the moment, trying to come up with something. 

“You’ll have me as your hand. I will do whatever you ask of me.” Hank said, bowing towards the older man. 

“I’ve seen what you can do, but that’s not going to be enough. You see, there is something else I want from you.”

Hank nodded, as if telling Wide Whale to go on.

“I want you to stay away from Sirena. For good.” Wide Wale grinned, wondering how the boy will go with it. 

“Okay deal,” Hank said too quickly, holding out his hand.

Wide Wale simply stared at Hank in disbelief. 

“You’re a surprising young man, you know that?” He asked Hank.

“Thanks, I get that a lot…”

With a hefty laugh, Wide Wale reached out for Hank’s hand.

“I believe this is the start of a beautiful, yet odd partnership.”


	2. Things That Go Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give Hank the explosives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From unblockingwritersblock on tumblr, prompt number 682 “If we’re assigning blame then this is your fault for leaving me alone with explosives in the first place.”

Wide Wale has been pretty impressed with Hank-- er. ‘Enrico Matasa’ and his work.

The boy went on and did everything as asked, with a few mishaps but those could be glossed over. 

Which is why he was surprised to see Rocco and Enrico together, standing in front of him, the former with soot and burn marks all over his uniform. 

“So… what happened?”

“Well, boss. We were raiding Captain Sunshine’s compound, like it was nothin’. Then this asshole decided that instead of just freaking unlocking the door like normal, to blow it up. And here we are-- mission failed.”

Wide Wale sighed, pinching where the bridge of his nose should be. 

“Enrico--”

“Look, If we’re assigning blame, then it’s your fault--” Enrico pointed at Rocco, “--for leaving me alone with the explosives in the first place.” 

Rocco growled, trying his best not to punch the guy besides him. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually use it! Not yet anyway-- but how is this my fault?”

“I think I explained that already--”

“ENOUGH!” Wide Wale yelled, scaring the both of them. 

“Hank--”

“Enrico.” Hank interrupted.

“Enrico, then, does it fucking matter? Anyway, Enrico, why didn’t you just find a way to unlock the door instead?”

“Because this arsehole was taking too long! Enrico Matasa might be impatient, but Enrico knows what he’s doing. Have a bit of faith.” Hank explained. 

“But the mission failed…”

“Yes.” Hank admitted, smiling as usual. 

Wide Wale growled as he dismissed them.

“Go get cleaned up. I don’t want to look at yous’ right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> I got a million of them >.>


	3. Well That Wasn't The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt, " “Well, there goes the fucking plan.” “Wait, we had a plan?” " from write-it-motherfucker on tumblr.   
> I don't know why, but I always thought that Hank was actually pretty smart, he just got distracted too easily to complete anything.

“Okay Enrico. Ready?” Wide Wale asked calmly as they stood outside of the Venture building. 

Hank knew this was going to happen sometime soon, that he would have to arch his father while working under the Whale-looking villain, but he was okay with that. It wasn’t like “Doctor” Venture even cared about him anyway just because he wasn’t Dean.

Dean…

Hank took a deep breath and nodded his head ‘yes’. That’s all Wide Wale needed. 

They walked inside the building, Hank dressed as his normal self approached the empty desk where his “Uncle Vatred” would normally be. He turned around to face Wide Wale, who nodded, encouraging Hank to do what he needed to do. 

Hank went behind the desk and began to play with the security systems. No one thought of the toe-headed boy being good at this tech stuff but hey, He was pretty good at it. 

He changed the security settings, making it okay for him and the Wale to go to the floor where his father and his crack team of idiots made things without being noticed. It wasn’t until Hatred came from the bathroom. He stared at Hank happily.

“Well by golly, You’re back!” Hatred exclaimed, a little too excited to see the blond in front of him.   
“Where have you be--”

Tranquilizer dart to the neck, Hatred fell into a heap on the floor. Hank turned to face Wide Wale, a little shocked. 

“Well there goes the fucking plan!” The older man practically yelled. 

“Wait, we had a plan?” Hank questioned, a little more confused than he let on.  
“Like, an actual plan?”

“Yes, you dolt. You were supposed to play with the security while your father’s idiot was taking a piss. He wasn’t supposed to be here!”

Hank looked at Wide Wale with an “oh!”, like he remembered it all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, my bad. I forgot. What now?”

Wide Wale thought for a moment before looking at Hank. 

“Get rid of the security footage before this fucker gets up. Then we’ll do what we need to do.” 

It took Hank less than five minutes to do what was asked, leaving Hatred asleep on the floor. 

Hank whispered a sorry before he and the Wale stepped over him, ready to raid whatever Venture had made in the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not a lot of people looking for Venture Bro fics in this fandom, but thanks for the kudos! It does make me feel better <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos fills my tummy. Just saying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Or follow me on tumblr @ redundantpig. That fills my tummy too.


End file.
